


First kisses

by Solanimexyaoi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanimexyaoi/pseuds/Solanimexyaoi
Summary: Richie has never had a pleasant first kiss or at least not until he reunites with the loser and more importantly Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s), Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 25
Collections: Reddie fanfics





	First kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ⚠️   
> Swearing, internalized homophobia, Eddie technically cheats on Myra

Richie's first kiss hadn't been very special. It had been with some girl he had dated for about a month when he was 15, until he realized that he didn't really wanna go any farther then kissing.   
In fact the kissing wasn't that good, the girl was a good kisser and all but Richie just felt out of it.  
It wasn't surprising that he hadn't liked it, it had been his last hope before he just gave up and admitted to himself that he didn't like girls. Because at 15 all Richie could think about was Eddie Kaspbrak, with that adorable face and thoose god damn shorts that drove him insane just thinking about them.  
Not that he would ever admit that to anyone else. I mean they lived in Derry for God's sake! It's not as if it was exactly welcomed to go around being gay.

Richie's first kiss with a man was so much better, he had been 26 and had long since moved away from Derry. It happened in a bar after Richie had elected to spend his night washing away all his problems with whiskey and vodka shots. He couldn't remember the guy very well but he remembered that he had been sitting next to him the whole night, maybe he had been flirting but Richie hadn't noticed. The kiss had been quick and lustful and even if it was hurried and quite drunk it felt better then any kiss he had with girls before. But it didn't feel right, not completely. Richie didn't get much time to think about it though because mid kiss Richie felt the sudden need to spill his guts out right next to the poor guy who had probably only been looking for a quick hook up.  
The guy left and the next morning Richie couldn't quite believe what he had done, he wasn't a fag, he didn't like men, he liked tits. What if someone saw him? He didn't get to think too much about it though because soon enough he was spilling his guts out again.  
No, he wasn't gay, he was just drunk and maybe a little sick for enjoying it.

By the time Richie finally met Eddie again it had been 23 years sinve he last saw him yet the moment he laid eyes on him, he realized exactly what had been wrong with him this whole time.  
Why he hadn't liked girls, why he liked boys more but still felt like something was wrong everytime he tried to date them.   
He had been in love with this short, adorable, germaphobic little asshole all this time and he couldn't do anything about It because Eddie wasn't gay, he was married for fucks sake! To a woman! A woman who sounded exactly like Eddie's mom but... still

God, this feels like some kind of plot from a romantic or movie where the protagonist is struggling because they love someone who loves someone else but then in the end the love interest miraculously loves them back even though they were in a committed relationship and had no romantic interest in the protagonist at all.

What a load of bullshit.

Not like that would ever happen here, because this isn't a cliche bullshit story with a crappy unrealistic perfect ending, No this was real life and they were here to kill an alien child-eating clown from their childhood, 27 years ago.  
They were all here, well except for Stan but he was probably just late, maybe he had more of a life then the rest of them. Who upon getting a weird call from a childhood freind they didn't even remember about needing to kill a clown that had traumatized them as kids, immediately hauled their asses back to derry in hopes of escaping their crappy lives.

Stan did eventually come, although maybe a little pissed off that they had interupted his holiday planning with his wife.

"Hey Richie, listen! i think i got him man, i think i killed it, i did! i killed it for real!" Eddie smiled down at him.  
Richie's eyes widened in horror as he looked behind Eddie though, large sharp claw edging closer and closer to Eddie's back.  
Richie quickly grabbed Eddie's shoulders and rolled them to the side, so that the claws stuck to his arm instead, It lifted Eddie up to him and flung him around as he screamed out in pain and fear

"EDDIE! NO!" Someone shouted, Richie didn't really care who, all he could do was stare at Eddie. " Eddie.... Eddie... No.." he grunted terrified.  
IT finally flung Eddie away thowards a cave and Richie quickly stood up and ran torwards him, the others hot on his trail 

Eddie grunted as Richie hoisted him up and laid him down against the stone wall and took off his jacket to apply pressure to the wound  
"He's really hurt! We need to get him out of here!" Richie shouted to the others as he nealed next to Eddie  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Bev said sadly.  
" Let me see that Richie" Stan made his way to Eddie and grabbing Richies jacket before tying it tightly above Eddie's wound to stop the blood.

"COME OUT AND PLAY LOSERS" It Roared trying but failing to get into to the cave and clawing at the stone walls

" I almost killed him, the library... my hands were on his throat, I could, i could feel him chocking... I made him small" Eddie panted out

They had done it they had killed IT, for real this time-  
"Eddie!" Richie cursed under his breath but apparently not very quiet because the others seemed to realize the exact same thing. Richie ran and kneels next to Eddie who sat against the wall, eyes wide open " Hey, Eds we got him Man" Richie grinned, Eddie smiled back and grabbed Richie's chin "Eddie? Wha-" Riche didn't get to finish as Eddie pulled him down to kiss him, Richie just sat there surprised until Eddie pulled away and looked to the ground "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Eddie said sadly Richie quickly knocked out of it and kissed Eddie again, he didn't quite feel fireworks but it was pretty darn near. "Fuck Eddie you taste like blood" He huffed and Eddie laughed " Well, i did get my arm impaled , you dumbass" "as adorable as this is we should get out of here before the place collapses on us" Stan muttered, Richie widened his eyes "Shit, good idea, Stan the man," he said pulling Eddie into his arms and running out.


End file.
